


Granny Meets Dorothy

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: What if Granny wasn't as warm to her granddaughters true love their first meeting? How would Ruby react to it? Well here's how I think it happened.





	1. Granny Meets Dorothy

The smoke had faded but the pain of the landing was still stinging up her sides. "You alright Wolfie?" Dorothy asked as Toto whimpered but shook off the dirt from his fur uninjured scanning the surrounding woods for a threat when the little dog clued into the change from the glowing daylight they had come from to the growing darkness they were now standing in.

"Just adding to my bruise collection but I'll be fine in a few hours don't worry," Ruby answered rolling onto her back with a low groan of repressed pain as Dorothy got up wiping the wood splinters and dirt from her clothes. Red couldn't help the small gasp when she felt Dorothy's lips on hers as she helped her up.

"Where are we anyway?" Dorothy asked breaking the kiss after several long seconds. Red blushed taking her eyes away from the other woman's with difficulty as she scented the air grinning widely as her fingers laced with those of her true love. "Well one thing for sure Kansas," Ruby couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she continued "you and Toto aren't in Oz anymore." She teased

"Like one time I said that." Dorothy complained under her breath "And Toto wasn't even with me then anyway." She added making sure she had a tight hold on the struggling little fur ball that was her dog before Red lead her and Mulan out into the border between the woods and the main street of Storybrooke, Maine.

The jingling of the bell over the door the next morning wasn't what had Granny scrambling from the kitchen to the main diner in anticipation it was the scent that followed the doors opening.

Ruby….

Ruby was back….

But what confused her most was that the brunet female now sliding into a booth as close to the door as possible wasn't her headstrong granddaughter. Widow Lucas headed around the counter still scenting the air in suspicious curiously wondering why the unmistakable scent of her granddaughter was growing stronger the closer she got to the stranger.

The only one faster to the booth was the only other person in the diner: an over-served Dr. Whale who she'd been trying to sober up for the past hour now.

'Not even 6:00 and he's already pickled in liquor.' The elder wolf thought sadly as she watched the doctor stumble toward the girl with a hopeful chuckle as he half fell half slid into the seat across from her. "You must be new in town." He greeted with one of his flirtatious smiles as he shook his head to clear it "Can I buy you a drink…. I could show you around town if you want." He offered not even giving her time to do more than stare blankly at him.

"What have I told you?" Granny snapped coming to stand beside the woman staring with annoyed anger at the bleached blonde Doctor sitting across from her. "This is a restaurant, not a place for you to try and pick up any woman who fogs a mirror." The elder woman continued angrily annoyed that for the fifth week in a row the Doctor had been keeping her from closing or sometimes opening her diner on time because of his drunken antics. He was becoming worse than Grumpy in that respect.

However, before either Dr. Frankenstein or Dorothy could think of an answer they were distracted by the ringing of the dinner bell and a blur of scarlet and matted gray while a jealous Ruby "Red" Lucas slid into the seat beside the younger brunet wrapping her arms possessively around the other woman's waist as her eyes a glowed in a warning mix of gold and green in the early morning light.

"Mine." She snapped as she glared across the table at the man, while at the same time Toto scrambled up into Dorothy's lap his head and shoulders barely clearing the top of the table as he stood up on his hind legs to seem more menacing while he growled just as angrily as the wolf at the potential threat to his owner.

"Wolfie…." Dorothy pleaded resting her hand over her true love's shaking one. "Toto, stop it. Both of you…please." She added when the little dog let out a defiant high-pitched bark in answer his eyes still locked on the man's outstretched hand across the table top.

"Wolfie?" Widow Lucas asked at the same time Dr. Frankenstein wonder "Toto?" their voices mirroring in the same probing undertones as they stared at the other three in wonder.

"Just as I thought." Three of the five in the diner jumped at the words "Charming it's alright, I found them." Snow called over her shoulder as she stepped into the diner warily with Thomas close behind her. Red and Toto were too focused on glaring over at the doctor to notice any of this.

"Thomas help him home please," Granny ordered not taking her eyes from her still fuming granddaughter while Thomas nodded not wanting to anger the wolf more as he stepped around the group pulling the still inebriated doctor's arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go Doc." He grunted and awkwardly hauling the other man to his feet while Snow held the door open for them. "No hang on why did she say Toto?" the intoxicated doctor complained before the door swung shut behind the retreating pair.

"Hey...Come on Red…please…" Dorothy sighed as she pulled Ruby's face around by her chin forcing the wolf to look at her. "You had us worried…. we woke up and you were gone," Red whispered after several long seconds threading her hand in Dorothy's hair "I thought we'd talked about things like that?" she pointed in a pout letting out a shallow breath as the ghost of a smile crossed her lips when the little dog on her lap sneezed so it looked like he was nodding in agreement with her.

"I know we did baby but….I just…. I thought I would help out and get you all some breakfast." The country girl answered shyly not taking her eyes away from Ruby's as she spoke. "And you both looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up…," Dorothy added her hands toying with a stray strand of Ruby's hair absently.

"Ashley and I tried to tell you when you finally woke up but you and Toto bolted out the door so fast we didn't have time." Snow interjected kindly "Don't worry I would have done the same thing if it had been David." She smiled when Ruby finally looked away from Dorothy long enough to send her a sheepish and guilty expression.

They all jumped at the loud whistle that followed all heads turning toward the bespectacled woman as she lowered her hand and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah hi…. anyone care to explain for those of us who are a little slow on the uptake here?"

Red's eyes widened when she looked up at the hardened look in her grandmother's eyes. "Erm…. well you see." She started shifting so Dorothy was safely behind her

"She has your scent all over her girl." Granny cut her off coldly. The statement would have thrown Dorothy if Ruby hadn't already warned her that her grandmother was also a wolf…all be it an older wolf the elder woman was still extremely intimidating when she wanted to be.

"And I'm not ashamed of it." Ruby smiled her arms crossing over her front mirroring her grandmother's posture. "I've finally found my mate Granny I would have thought you would be happy for me?" the younger wolf questioned her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Snow groaned in annoyance sensing what was about to happen. "Here we go…" she whispered dry humor layering her tone as she gestured for Dorothy and Toto to follow her over to the lunch counter.

"Shouldn't we…" Dorothy asked but Snow shook her head as she pushed herself up onto the countertop then slipped over the counter having seen more than her share of Red and Granny's spats to know when to stay out.

"I mean if you don't want to keep your teeth inside your mouth be my guest" Snow commented dully setting a glass of milk down at the younger woman's elbow and slid a bowl of water onto the counter for Toto.

"You said you were going to look for your pack." Granny Lucas answered harshly too focused on her argument that she had forgotten they had an audience.

"The pack is gone." Red answered plainly not backing down from the intimidating glare her grandmother was trying to use on her "In a way, I knew that but I still kept hunting for them. I looked in three different lands, tracked down every scrap of a lead I could find but nothing came out as a real thing... but her... Gran, she's real." Ruby was pointing over at Dorothy by now. "and she also happens to be my…." She continued

"My heavens girl you went on and on about how you felt out of place and how finding a pack again would make you whole and I supported you on that." She reminded her granddaughter coldly cutting her off as she throws her hands up in exasperation. "and yet after all your talk and all that time you were off gallivanting around in other realms…all you come back with is this human and a dog…."

"That human is my true love." Ruby snarled angrier than any of the three women had ever seen her. Granny took a step back when she saw the golden orange now coloring her granddaughter's eyes completely as the young wolf stared her down.

"Red." Dorothy gasped bolting from the lunch counter forcing herself between the two. "You don't want to do this." She continued putting her back to Granny while her hand rested in restraint on Ruby's shoulder. "No don't look at her just look at me." the farm girl ordered when Ruby's eyes stayed fixed on the older wolf over Dorothy's shoulder.

"Ruby cut it out." Dorothy barked her voice carrying over her lover's enraged protective growls feeling Red's arms encircling her waist as they locked gazes.

Even Snow stilled at the commanding tone of the order but Dorothy wasn't finished talking as she turned in the circle of Red's arms to a stunned Granny with a shy half smile. "I am sorry for just dropping all of this on you at once I know it's a lot to take. I want to have a chance to talk with you later if that's alright?" The Kansas girl asked hopefully

"No," Ruby answered her voice still more animal than human before Granny could draw breath. "Wolfie stay out of this you're too upset to think clearly right now." Dorothy shot back without turning around. "Please Mrs. Lucas?" the hero asked while Granny just nodded in answer. "Thank you." Dorothy smiled gratefully. "Snow?" she asked but the reformed bandit just nodded

"You can still crash at the apartment it's alright with me." The raven-haired princess promised with a shrug reading the unspoken question in Dorothy's eyes.

"If you come for lunch we're always crowded." Granny managed to say as Dorothy nodded while she dragged Ruby back to the door.


	2. Making up??

"I come in peace," Granny announced as soon as the door opened before she had a chance to even raise her hand to knock.

Ashley chuckled at the greeting then stepped aside to let the elder into the apartment. "I'll see you two later okay?" the blond shot back over her shoulder as she slipped out into the hall. "I'll close up if you not back by then," Cinderella added under her breath.

Widow Lucas blink in surprise at that but Ashley shook her head when the other woman started to say something. "They really are cute together." The princess smiled then jerked with her chin toward the small ground floor bedroom before the door swung closed.

"Toto sshh." Dorothy purred when the little dog growled warningly at the newcomer from his position tucked between the two women cuddled together on the bed. "she's a friend." Dorothy whispered glancing over at Granny. The realm jumper was stretched out on top of the covers her jean clad legs crossed in front of her while her granddaughter looked to be sleeping soundly with her head pillowed against her true love's side with the comforter draped over her shoulders.

"It's a natural reaction." Granny chuckled "He's only protecting the rest of his pack." She smiled noticing how Ruby's arm tightened around Dorothy's waist at the comment. Even when the wolf was all but dead to the world with sleep she was still protective. "Finally found her pack." The elder wolf mussed thoughtfully talking too low for the other woman to hope to hear while quietly hoping that the glare from her glasses would hide the happy tears in her eyes.

"Ashley put half a knockout pill in her hot chocolate earlier." Dorothy explained miss reading Granny's expression to her granddaughter's current state: quietly drooling into her true love's borrowed red and black checkered shirt. "it only took effect a few minutes ago." Dorothy sighed threading her fingers in Red's hair absently.

"She must have been in a real state if Ash had to use those." Granny mused then scolded herself when she remembered the enraged golden yellow glow of Ruby's eyes during their argument. "Get the monkey, Wolfie…." Dorothy goaded breaking Granny from her own thoughts "That's it go get it…" the young hero teased just as she would do with Toto when he'd dream hunt during a nap. "That's my girl." Dorothy praised noticing Ruby's proud grin while she pressed her face against the pillow her teeth nearly ripping it open in the process.

"I'm not going far Red." The Oz hero promised pressing the lightest of kisses to Ruby's forehead as Dorothy carefully prized herself away from the sleeping wolf earning an annoyed whimper from the brunet now sprawled out on the bed. "Thank you, Toto." Granny smiled noticing how the terrier was now curled up in the crook of Red's legs resting his chin on her ankle lazily as the farm girl finished tucking the comforter around Ruby's shoulders.

The next full minute was filled with the most uncomfortable silences both women had ever experienced. "Would you like something to drink? I promise not to put anything in it." Dorothy added biting her lip to hide her amusement when Widow Lucas raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. "No thank you, dear," The older wolf answered settling herself on one end of the sofa while Dorothy hesitated at the end corner of the dining room table.

"I was going to come during lunch but…you said it was always crowded so…" Dorothy rambled not wanting another tension-filled quiet again but stopped hastily when her nerves starting to get the better of her under Granny's kind eyes. "And let me guess Red was eminently against it?" The country girl nodded the ghost of a smile crossing her lips.

Widow Lucas chuckled at the answer patting the empty seat on the couch. "I would still like to talk with you." The faint smile slipped from the hero's mouth as she stayed statue like beside the dining table. So, Granny hurried on "I don't completely regret my action during our previous conversation." The wolf broke off holding up her hand when Dorothy's fear scent changed as her eyebrow arched in silent question.

"I regret my treatment of your relationship." The gray-haired woman explained. Dorothy let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her grip on the small knife in her pocket loosened "Finding you just means that now I won't have to deal with most of the population in the eastern seaboard traipsing through the hallway at all hours of the night while I'm trying to sleep." She commented gratefully.

"So that's how you see me?" Dorothy asked dryly her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Just a means of keeping her urges in check? So, if that's all you see me as would you like me better if I was a wolf?" the countrywoman questioned darkly.

"Of course, not girl." Granny countered her green eyes rimming gold in the afternoon light at the challenge in the human's voice. "I don't care one bit that my granddaughter's soulmate turned out to be a human or that you're a woman all I care about is that my Ruby finally has the mate she's been craving since the day she could walk." the elder woman growled "Besides most of my annoyance is with false memories given to me by a curse no matter how real they seem to be." she pointed out "And even without that Red was only ever with Peter and I don't want to talk ill of the dead but what they had was only that young first love little girls dream about until they grow up and really figure out what they want in a partner and a lover."

"You can't know that." Dorothy countered her voice cracking at the denial "I can, and I do. Ruby might not have known she was a wolf when she was younger but even at her worst she never stood up to me as passionately or as enraged as she was defending you." Granny corrected "I really thought she was going for my throat if you hadn't stepped in when you did." the older woman commented her hand drifting up to rub her neck absently.

Dorothy winced at the reminder even when a proud smile pulled at her lips for the same reason "I wouldn't have let her." she promised "But we hardly know each other. I threatened to shoot her with a crossbow when we first met and..."

"And Snow White hit Prince Charming in the face with a rock on their first meeting…" Granny cut in with a dull humored tone. "or was it a jewelry box? The point is she hit him with something and he still has the scar, but he also still has Snow."

Granny noticed Dorothy's amused chuckle at that curiously clear in her eyes. "Look, True Love is never easy, but it also doesn't have a gender it just is and when two people have it then to hell with what they call themselves 'man.' 'woman' 'gay' 'lesbian' so long as both parties involved are happy gender shouldn't matter." Widow Lucas elaborated when Dorothy still didn't look convinced.

Dorothy couldn't hold back the tears and was quietly wiping at her eyes with the corner of her borrowed shirt by the end of Widow Lucas's words. She couldn't help it as she threw her arms around the other woman pulling her in for a tight hug. "You two have the rest of your lives to get to know each other and I'll be around whenever either of you needs to talk should things get tough and trust me I've had to do that more than once for Snow and David." Granny soothed resting her hand on the hunter's shoulder.


	3. Food Makes Everything Better

"I smell food."

Granny and Dorothy both chuckled under their breath at the sleepy grumble in the direction of the bed as Red sat up groggily. "Afternoon sleepy head." Dorothy greeted leaving Granny to finish cutting up the rest of the meats for the stew they'd been jointly preparing in favor of returning to her lover's side.

"Hi." Red yawned nuzzling her face against Dorothy's hair contently as her hands snaked around the werewolf's waist as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside her while Ruby feels Dorothy press a gentle kiss against the top of her head. "Better?" Dorothy prompted rubbing calming circles against Red's back. "Yeah." Ruby hummed returning Dorothy's feather-light kiss with one of her own again her lips.

"Should go talk to Gran. Apologize." She answered guiltily while swinging her legs over the side of the bed and running her free hand through her sleep-tousled hair as she pressed her face against Dorothy's shoulder at the same time.

"I already forgive you pup it's alright." Granny soothed making both women jump at her sudden comment in the otherwise quiet apartment. "Sides your girl was right. It was just a lot to take in all at once and everyone in town knows how well we can rile each other up in the mornings." She added with an amused half smile as Ruby prized herself up from the bed.

"Especially before we've had coffee." Ruby nodded in agreement her teeth biting her lower lip as she stopped beside the kitchen island still on guard.

"Oh, for pity sake get over here and give this old woman a hug." Granny sighed already holding out her arms for one after several minutes of nervous glances and shuffling feet against the wooden floor while she had gone back to absently stirring the base of the stew still cooking on the stove.

Dorothy felt unshed tears sting her eyes as she watched the two embracing remembering times when she and Aunt Em were the same way back in the happier times at the old Kansas farmhouse. "What are you still doing all the way over there for?" the question jolted the younger woman out of her own head as she blinked away the moisture in her eyes to find both Ruby and Granny staring at her from a half embrace.

"You're just as much a part of this as anyone get over here already." The elder woman scolded beckoning her over with her free hand while Ruby was busy using the sleeve of her shirt to dry her own tear-filled eyes while Dorothy tripped her way over to them.

"Yeah get over here too buddy you're in this little pack too," Ruby announced her voice cracking with pride at how true her words were. Red broke out of the embrace when she picked up on Toto's excited paws clattering against the hardwood floor toward them dropping to her knees to pick the over-eager dog up, so he could lick at their faces with pleased whimpering yelps of joy as the three women all hugged in around him.

That was until the scent of burning food from the boiling and simmering pots on the stove pulled their attention back to the meal still waiting half finished.


End file.
